Life Lessons ft the Potter Family
by DauntlessCake
Summary: True to the Tale of the Three Brothers, a son shall receive the cloak of invisibility from his father. Yet the problem remains, which son? A series of chapterettes where James and Albus Potter learn valuable life lessons in the midst of their quarrels.
1. Chapter 1

_April 2018**—Don't make bets you can't honor.**_

The Burrow was, for perhaps the first time, silent. It was mid-April and the children had just come home for the Easter holidays. The house still retained its homely aura, but was slumbering. That is, until two dark-haired boys awoke at the crack of dawn.

The older of the two turned to his younger brother, a smirk etched into his expression. "Wake up, Al. It's dawn," He suppressed a laugh as he poked the other rather roughly in the shoulder.

"James…leave me alone" The younger muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it.

"No Albus! We had a deal! Who ever gets up at dawn gets the cloak of invisibility!" James replied.

* * *

><p><em>November 2018<strong>—Don't fight. And if you do, don't get caught.<strong>_

"Say it!" Albus Potter shouted at his older brother.

"Fine! Just get off me" James growled from under Albus. Though James was the taller and older of the two, Albus had much more muscle and never lost a wrestling match.

"Nice try," Albus smirked, "But I'm not moving until you say I can have the cloak."

"Never!" James spat, "I'm the oldest! Besides, Dad likes me better!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Boys," A stern voice said. Glancing over, Albus saw it was Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and immediately let go of James, standing up, and brushing off his robes.

"What the devil is going on here?" She asked, pushing her spectacles up her nose. James stood up, flashed a grin at Albus and said in his most innocent voice, "I was just minding my own business professor, studying for Transfiguration in fact, when Albus attacked be for no reason."

Professor McGonagall did not buy it one bit. Placing her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow at James, "Yes, I'm _sure _you were studying Transfiguration. After all, isn't that all you do in your free time?"

"I…. Yes, of course professor," James replied.

"Very well," She glanced at the two boys, "I shall send a letter to your father discussing the cloak matter." And with that, she exited the Gryffindor common room, leaving James at Albus staring wide-eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 2019**—Don't push your brother's buttons.**_

Christmas had finally arrived and the Potter family was alight with holiday cheer. Ginny and Hermione had decorated the Manor to perfection and the children were huddled in the sitting room, trying to predict what their presents will be.

"I bet I'll get my own copy of Hogwarts, a History!" Rose giggled, full of excitement, "Mum knows I've been _dying _for my own."

"Rosie," Hugo sighed, "You've read that a thousand times. I bet I'll get something cool…. like a Chudley Canons shirt!"

Lily smiled, amused at her cousins enthusiasm for perhaps the worst quidditch team in the world. "I'll probably get nail polish…or maybe a muggle artifact!" Albus and James made a face to which Lily stuck her tongue out at. "What about you James? What do you think you'll get?"

James shrugged, "probably another broom. After all, I'm the most promising chaser on the team. Or…" His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Maybe I'll get the invisibility cloak." This, unsurprisingly, set Albus off.

"How do you know?" He challenged, "Maybe Dad will give it to me!"

"Don't be stupid," James replied, "I'm the oldest. _I'll _get the cloak. If you're lucky, you'll get Dad's watch when you're seventeen."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but Lily cut him off, standing up. "Stop it, both of you. That stupid cloak is the only thing you two ever talk about. Honestly!" Rose and Hugo soon stood up to join their younger cousin.

"She's right," Rose said matter-of-factly, "It's all you seem to care about."

James glared at them, "It's not as if any of you understand."

"Shut up James!" Lily cried, "I'm part of your family too! I know exactly how it feels to not get anything first! I know better than both of you!" Her fiery red hair stood up on end, electricity crackling around her as she stomped out of the room.

"She _needs_ to sort out her priorities," Albus muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_July 2020**—Don't annoy your father. Especially on his birthday.**_

"Happy Birthday!" The Potter children cried, showering their father in hugs.

"Thank you," Harry laughed. He was forty now. _Forty. _It seemed like just yesterday he was seventeen, fighting the most dangerous and powerful wizard in the world…

"Dad," a quiet voice snapped him out of his reverie. Looking over, Harry saw his youngest child, Lily, looking up at him with her large hazel eyes. She was small for her age, but still able to hold her own.

"What sweetie?" Harry had the urge to pick her up and sit her down on his lap, but quickly sent it from his mind; she was much to big for that.

"Al and Jem are fighting again," Lily said quietly. Harry didn't have to ask what it was about, he already knew. Sighing, he asked, "Where are they?"

"In the ballroom," Lily pointed up the grand staircase. Following her gaze, Harry saw two dark figures rolling over each other. Groaning, he stood up and slowly ascended the stairs, Lily following silently.

"Ow! Albus, get off me!" James cried, trying to shove off his younger brother.

"Well then let go of my hair!" Albus replied, wincing.

"James! Albus!" Harry said sternly, and the boys to sprung apart. "What's going on here? Don't answer that, I already know."

"Dad…" James started, but Harry cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, James. All you two do is fight over the cloak. I've told you. I'll give it to who I think deserves it when they have earned it. And by the looks of it, Lily is going be the one getting the cloak."

"Dad!" Albus protested, but closed his mouth after receiving glares from both Harry and James.

"I don't want to here of you two fighting about this again. It's ridiculous. Are we clear?" Harry asked. Both of them nodded and, satisfied, Harry went back to the kitchen, where Ginny had prepared him a delicious cake.

"Don't worry, Al," James muttered once Harry was out of earshot, "He doesn't meant it."


	4. Chapter 4

_September 2021**—Don't break you parents rules in front of them.**_

The Hogwarts Express whistled, urging families to say their last goodbyes and for the students to board the train.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Lilly hurried out her farewells, eager to join Hugo and her friends before all the compartments were taken.

"Bye Lils," Her father called, laughing as she sprinted off to the scarlet steam engine. He turned to say goodbye to his sons, but found them in the midst of an argument.

"That impossible Al. No one can eat 25 chocolate frogs in one sitting." James said, shaking his head.

"No it's not! Geoffrey MacMillan did it!" Albus persisted.

"MacMillan eats everything. That doesn't prove anything."

"I'll bet you…" Albus glanced at his father "The usual. I'll bet you the usual I can do it."

"Fine," James sighed, shaking his brother's hand, "The usual"

"And what is this 'usual'?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Albus paled. Fortunately, James cut in. "Fifty Galleons," He said quickly. "Fifty Galleons is the usual. We don't like to say it out loud cause the other students might get jealous."

Harry nodded slowly, unconvinced. "Sure. You two better get going, you don't want to miss the train." He smiled slightly, remembering when he missed the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mum!" The boys said before running to the train. Just before they boarded, James muttered, "Remember, if you lose, I get the cloak of invisibility."

"Deal," Albus replied and boarded the train in search of his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

_January 2022**—Don't embarrass your siblings. Or yourself. **_

Small, fluffy flakes of snow dusted the roof and windows of the Potter Manor as shadows from inside danced across the snow. It was the annual Potter New Years party, and all of Godric's Hollow was invited. The lights twinkled and champagne flutes clinked to chatter spread across the ballroom. In the center of the dance floor was Lily Luna Potter, looking absolutely stunning in her gown. In the corner, hidden behind shadows, were the Potter brothers James and Albus.

"Bet you Professor Longbottom's chocolate frog card that Scorpius asks Lils to dance," James muttered to his brother, his eyes focused on his sister.

"Deal. Scorp would never, at least not in front of Dad." Albus held at his hand and James shook it, sealing the bet.

"That's the point," James replied with a chuckle in his voice and a twinkle in his eye, "Not _in front _of Dad. But perhaps elsewhere…"

Albus made a face. "That's disgusting Jem, on multiple levels. For starters, She's your sister, not to mention she's thirteen. Second of all, Scorp is my best friend and two years older than her."

"Hey," James laughed, "You said it, not me—" Albus cut him off with a shove that landed James in a plant.

"Now look at what you've done! Mum will have your head!" James frowned, trying to brush the dirt off his tuxedo.

"You really are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Magic…you're seventeen James…"

"…Right."

Albus sighed and left the shadows, sauntering over to a waiter serving champagne and grabbing a flute.

"Mr. Potter," The waiter protested, "I don't think you're allowed—"

"Hush," Albus cut him off with a glare, "It's my family's party, I'm allowed to do what I want."

"Now, Albus" James chastised, coming up very suddenly behind Albus, causing him to spill the champagne all over himself.

"Dammit James!" Albus shouted, earning many strange looks and more than a few glares. "Now look at what you've done!" he hissed.

"Aw, poor Ali," James smirked. "You know…I could clean your tux…for a price."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

"The invisibility cloak."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Then suffer the wrath of Mum."

Albus opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it when Lily came over. "Jem, Al, you haven't danced all evening," Lily said, pouting, "It's really quite rude."

"Our apologies, Miss Potter," James replied, bowing ever so slightly. "May we have this dance?"

Lily grinned, "Why of course Mr. Potter." Glancing at Albus, Lily gave a little gasp in surprise. "Heavens, Albus. What did you do, _bathe _in champagne?"

"Oh, very funny," Albus said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to get changed."


	6. Chapter 6

__This is way over due, but **DISCLAIMER:** I never have and never will own any Harry Potter characters whatsoever. The only thing I own in this fic is the plot and life lessons (sort of)

* * *

><p><em>October 2023<strong>—Don't try and scare your sister.Don't make bets you know you'll lose.**_

The castle was alight with a warm orange glow as a slight, yet sturdy figure strode down a deserted corridor. She glanced around, making sure she wasn't followed, and slid behind an ornate tapestry of delicate flowers stitched in expensive threads. Her newly shined shoes echoed down the hidden path and she silently cursed herself for wearing such noisy footwear. She soon reached the end of the cobblestones and just as her fingers brushed the silk of a tapestry—

"BOO!" James Potter jumped out from around a corner and into her path.

Without flinching, the young girl crossed her arms and looked him up and down. "Honestly, James. I would have thought you could do _much _better. Considering you're a 'Junior Marauder' and all. "

"Oh my dear sweet Lilyflower," James slung his arm around her shoulders, "Of course I could have done better. I would just rather not have you wake up half the castle."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure." Thoroughly annoyed, Lily shrugged off his arm and exited the hidden path, making her way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Sighing, James poked his head around the corner. "You can come out know Al."

A skinny young man with unruly black hair, bright green eyes, and round spectacles popped out of the adjacent tapestry and grinned. "Albus-1 James-0."

"More like Albus-1 James-500," James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I still get the cloak," Albus smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Al. I'm still getting the cloak."

"Oh but Jem," Albus sauntered over, "The deal was if you could scare our dear sister Lily, you would get the cloak. But alas! You did not phase her one bit."

"She saw my shadow," James huffed, unwilling to admit defeat.

Albus simply laughed. "You've been doing that to her since she could sit up. I doubt you lost because she saw your shadow." Albus leaned against the wall, obviously pleased with beating his brother in something. "Be that as it may, we shook on it and Potters don't go back on their word."

"Fine," James pouted, knowing Albus was right, "you get the cloak. For now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Incase you were wondering, I have two life lessons for the chapter because I feel both of them go very well with this chapterette. And I also couldn't choose which one. **


End file.
